starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Batalha de Yavin
A Batalha da Estrela da Morte, foi a maior batalha da Guerra Civil Galáctica, que resultou na destruição da primeira Estrela da Morte. Os dois lados que se confrontaram era o Império Galáctico e a Aliança Rebelde. Prelúdio A batalha foi arranjada após os pilotos e passageiros da Millennium Falcon resgatarem a Princesa Leia Organa da Estrela da Morte, junto com os planos técnicos detalhados da maciça estação espacial. Obi-Wan Kenobi havia confrontado Darth Vader e sacrificado a si mesmo para os outros poderem escapar com os planos e entregá-los para o comando da Aliança. Entretanto, como Leia suspeitava, o Império havia deixado eles escaparem para poder adquirir a localização da base Rebelde secreta, que ficava na Quarta Lua de Yavin. Estudando os planos concedidos por R2-D2, os Rebeldes descobriram que a estação tinha um pequeno exaustor que levava até o reator principal. Dois Torpedos de Prótons poderiam penetrar nesse exaustor e atingir o Reator Principal, provocando uma reação em cadeia capaz de explodir a Estação Espacial. Entretanto, o exaustor tinha apenas dois metros de diâmetro e ficava situado numa trincheira protegida por baterias de turbolasers. A trincheira teria que ser navegada para deixar o sistema de mira de um Caça Rebelde travar no exaustor, em uma porção climática da batalha chamada Corrida da Trincheira. Havia pouca confiança de que o ponto fraco poderia ser atingido nessas condições. A Batalha A Estrela da Morte chegou no sistema escoltada por uma pequena frota constituída pela Fragata Nebulon-B Divad e duas Corvetas CR90. Enquanto a Estrela da Morte se preparava para atirar com sua arma principal, um satélite de comunicações foi posto para coordenar defesas. Os Rebeldes, ainda planejando seu ataque, sabiam que qualquer atraso na aproximação da Estrela da Morte poderia ser a diferença entre vitória e derrota. Por essa razão eles planejaram um pequeno ataque para destruir o satélite de comunicações e interromper operações. Um trio de X-wings, incluindo Keyan Farlander, e um par de Caças Ponta de Lança R-22 foram despachados para destruir o satélite. Enquanto os pilotos de Farlander enfrentavam os Caças Imperiais, ele ignorou a ameaça e continuou voando até o satélite. Ele conseguiu destruí-lo com dois Torpedos de Prótons, e a missão foi um sucesso, previnindo o Império de chamar reforços e interromper suas defesas, mesmo com dois X-Wings Rebeldes sendo atingidos e os pilotos tendo que ser resgatados mais tarde. Farlander foi rapidamente dispachado novamente em um dos dois X-Wings encarregados de destruir algumas defesas da trincheira. Eles foram bem-sucedidos em destruir várias Baterias de Turbolasers e alguns hangares, limitando a habilidade da Estrela da Morte em lançar caças, mas pelo preço de mais um X-Wing Rebelde destruído. Seguindo os ataques preliminares, uma frota de 31 caças X-Wings e Y-Wings se moveu para destruir a estação. A Estrela da Morte usava suas baterias laser para se defender, mas essas defesas eram designadas primeiramente para destruir Naves Capitais, não os pequenos e ágeis caças Rebeldes. thumb|250px|right|As baterias laser da Estrela da Morte tentam destruir os caças Rebeldes. O comandante da estação, o Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, achava o ataque fútil e por isso não enviou os vastos esquadões de TIE Fighters da estação. Mas Darth Vader, vendo que a ameaça era forte, ordenou que seu esquadrão pessoal seguisse suas ordens. Os Esquadrões TIE atacaram as Forças Rebeldes logo após eles perceberem que suas Baterias de Turbolaser estavam falhando. Uma ordem foi dada para os turbolasers pararem de atirar enquanto os TIE Fighters faziam seu trabalho, previnindo o risco de os caças Imperiais serem atingidos por suas próprias armas. Quando a primeira tentativa de atirar no exaustor deu errada durante a Corrida da Trincheira, os caças remanescentes, três X-Wings e um Y-Wing;se moveram para a segunda tentativa. Darth Vader os seguia e os destruia um por um. O Comando Rebelde estava sem esperanças de vencer; a Estrela da Morte estava entrando na posição de atirar, quase todos os pilotos haviam sido destruídos e o piloto remanescente capaz de fazer a corrida, Luke Skywalker, havia desligado o computador de mira. Skywalker, entretanto, tinha sido avisado pelo espírito de Obi-Wan Kenobi para usar a Força para fazer esse tiro quase impossível. thumb|left|250px|A Estrela da Morte é destruída. Vader, sentindo que esse último piloto era sensível à Força, preparou-se para matá-lo. Entretanto, Han Solo e Chewbacca à bordo da Millennium Falcon surpreenderam Vader e destruíram um de seus pilotos. Na confusão, o outro piloto colidiu com o caça de Vader, mandando-o fora de controle espaço adentro. Luke fez o tiro, e com a ajuda da Força, seus torpedos entraram no exaustor perfeitamente. A Estrela da Morte explodiu segundos antes do SuperLaser fazer o tiro que destruíria Yavin 4. O Grand Moff Tarkin e a maioria de sua equipe foram mortos na explosão. A Aliança Rebelde conseguiu uma espetacular vitória. Vários oficiais com postos na Estrela da Morte sobreviveram, incluindo (na época Coronel) Maximillian Veers e possivelmente Chefe Bast. Esquadrões 30 caças Rebeldes decolaram do Hangar de sua Base em Yavin 4. A frota completa era constituída pelos Esquadrões Vermelho, Ouro, Azul, e Verde. Os pilotos conhecidos são: Esquadrão Vermelho (12 X-wings T-65) *Vermelho 1 - Garven Dreis *Vermelho 2 - Wedge Antilles *Vermelho 3 - Biggs Darklighter *Vermelho 4 - John D. Branon *Vermelho 5 - Luke Skywalker *Vermelho 6 - Jek Porkins *Vermelho 7 - Elyhek Rue *Vermelho 8 - Bren Quersey *Vermelho 9 - Naytaan *Vermelho 10 - Theron Nett *Vermelho 11 - Wenton Chan *Vermelho 12 - Puck Naeco Esquadrão Ouro (BLT Y-wings) *Ouro 1 - Jon Vander *Ouro 2 - Tiree *Ouro 3 - Ryle Torsyn *Ouro 4 - Lepira *Ouro 5 - Davish Krail *Ouro 6 - Hol Okand *Ouro 7 - Keyan Farlander Esquadrão Azul (X-wings T-65, Ponta de Lança R-22) *Azul 1 - Merrick Simms (X-wing T-65) *Azul 2 - Ru Murleen (X-wing T-65) *Azul 3 - 'Rookie One' (X-wing T-65) *Azul 4 - Thurlow Harris (X-wing T-65) *Azul ? - Jake Farrel (Ponta de Lança R-22) Esquadrão Verde (X-wings T-65 e BLT Y-wings) *Pilotos desconhecidos Outros pilotos (esquadrões desconhecidos) *Hamo Blastwell *Fin Danglot *Ernek Marskan *Talos Merkin *Sam Raider *Doyle Skims (BLT Y-wing) *Travis Outros Millennium Falcon *Han Solo *Chewbacca Consequências Como resultado dessa batalha, a Aliança Rebelde ganhou credibilidade como sendo um legítimo adversário militar contra o Império. Entre os efeitos da batalha e a dissolução do Senado Imperial, milhares de sistemas estelares se juntaram à Aliança nos meses após a destruição da Estrela da Morte. Como resultado, o Império começou a ocupar mundos que ele anteriormente havia deixado intocados, ambas as ações resultando numa escalação para a guerra. Poucos meses após a Batalha de Yavin, o Império lançou um número de pequenos ataques na lua de Yavin, numa tentativa de destruir o Grupo Núcleo da Rebelião. Esses ataques foram feitos por pequenos esquadrões de Caças TIE lançados de uma pequena base próxima ao sistema de Yavin. Eles também mantinham patrulhas além de ataques retaliadores. A Aliança Rebelde tinha que evacuar Yavin 4 para escapar da retaliação da Frota Estelar Imperial, e eventualmente fixaram sua nova base em Hoth. O último ataque do Império foi um assalto esmagador consistido de um bloqueio planetário e um grande número de tropas, com Caças TIE e AT-STs. General Dodonna, criador da defesa de Yavin, não conseguiu escapar, foi capturado por Forças Imperiais e feito prisioneiro. O mais novo Super Destroyer, o Executor, foi enviado para destruir a Frota Rebelde. Mas o esquadrão de Destroyers Estelares do Almirante Griff saiu da velocidade da luz e colidiu com o Executor. Durante o tempo que eles recobravam o controle, o último transporte Rebelde entrava no hiperespaço. Poucos pilotos Rebeldes escaparam da batalha com vida, e incluídos nos sobreviventes estavam Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles e Keyan Farlander. Impacto no calendário 25 anos depois, foi decidido pelo Conselho Histórico da Nova República criar um novo calendário. Alguns já usavam um calendário marcando como ano 0 a queda de Palpatine. Entretanto, pela significância da destruição da Estrela da Morte, a perda de milhões de oficiais Imperiais, e por sua importância na eventual queda do Império, o Conselho tornou o ano da Batalha de Yavin como sendo o ano 0; por essa razão eles estabeleceram o calendário ABY/DBY que está em uso comum atualmente... Nos Bastidores [[Ficheiro:Batalhadeyavin negvv.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Plano de batalha de The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels.]] *A batalha é pesadamente baseada nas cenas de batalha do filme de guerra Britânico The Dam Blusters. *O filme descreve a batalha apenas pelos pontos de vista do Esquadrão Vermelho e do Esquadrão Ouro. Existem jogos e novelizações que notam a participação de outros 10 (dos 30) caças, pertencentes aos Esquadrões Azul e Verde, que providenciaram cobertura para os esquadrões vistos no filme. Esses grupos também tiveram sobreviventes, que não apareceram no filme. *Essas fontes também revelam que os Rebeldes tiveram que passar por forças Imperiais antes de chegar a Estrela da Morte. Rebel Assault mostra que a Estrela da Morte foi orbitada por um Imperial Star Destroyer, do qual os caças TIE foram lançados. Star Wars: X-Wing mostra uma Fragata Nebulon-B Divad e Corvetas. Isso é inconsistente com as 'cenas de vôo' do filme, mas por outro lado explica como os outros esquadrões não vistos estavam cobrindo os esquadrões do filme. *Com a adição de retcons e elementos dos video games do UE, os eventos mostrados no filme se tornaram uma versão cortada da batalha 'real'. *Na Romantização, Luke fez parte do Esquadrão Azul ao invés do Esquadrão Vermelho, como é canonicamente mostrado no filme. *Depois da colisão que o fez perder o rumo, Darth Vader pousou no planeta Vaal, onde, depois de lutar com varias criaturas, encontrou uma Base Imperial. De lá, foi levado para Coruscant onde foi severamente punido pelo Imperador por causa da destruição da Estrela da Morte. *Quando o líder vermelho diz para o esquadrão descrever a situação das naves, Puck Naeco, John não responderam, mesmo os 3 pilotos estando ainda vivos. Aparições *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Marvel Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War '' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Marvel Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Marvel Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Marvel Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Marvel Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Marvel Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Priority: X'' * * *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''A Valentine Story'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Firestorm'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Yavin